Her very own
by XBloodSplatteredQueenX
Summary: Cara Sophia Jones, a young eight year old girl who has been abused and put through many different foster homes..had finally got what she wished for. *COMPLETELY AU, STORY ABOUT OC'S PAST*
1. Intro

_My deepest fear is not that i am alone._

_My deepest fear is not that i have no home._

_My deepest fear is not nobody finding me._

_My deepest fear is lying dead out on these streets._

8 years old. Cara Sophia Jones is her name. Music is her game.

Her family has passed away, and she's just run away from the foster home that had abused her. She had to let'em go.

Now she's all alone in the streets of South Park.

She meets up with 8 year old Bebe Stevens, but she calls her be because she finds it annoying to say the whole thing.

Bebe takes her job at the local news paper route and has to go to the town talent show.

Then one day, she meets the woman that gave her strength to press on..

Linda Stotch...


	2. Cara Sophia Jones

I'm Cara Sophia Jones, but call me Car. I'm an eight year old orphan who's being abused. I must flee from this place.

I don't know where i'll go, but i'm very intelligent. I'll leave this prison and never come back. These people aren't human, they're beasts.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Get the hell up!" The foster director, Ms. Lucy, yelled toward me.

It's 5:30 in the morning and everyone else is asleep. I'm the only one who's forced to wake at such an early time.

I arose from the hard floor and wiped my eyes. "Ma'am?" I asked, She hit me hard in the face and knocked me down to the floor.

"Did i ask you to speak!? No! Now get up and put some clothes on, I'm sending you to the store!" She screamed.

I wiped my tears and hurried to the bathroom. Why does she treat me so horribly? I'm old eight years old.

I don't bother anybody, I don't start any mess. I don't even talk to these people. I'm starving, I never eat.

My face has scratches and my body is bruised and scarred. Nobody is here to save me. I'm..alone.

I'm sick of her and everybody treating me like this, so, I won't be coming back once i step foot out of this house. Believe that!

I wiped my face with a dirty rag, I found in the basement where she makes me sleep.

She's threatened that she going to put me in the fire place down there and watch me burn to death.

I found my worn clothes and chose the yellow, white and blue woven dress, my dingy white tights, and ugg boots.

I left my hair in it's usual straight way, and brushed it over my eye and went to go see mrs. Lucy.

"I'm ready." I stated as I made my way to the door.

"Bring me back a pack of cigarettes, New port and a sprite. Here's some money. Ask a guy to by the stuff for you.

If they take off with the money, I will kill you. Be back in five minutes or i'll beat you senseless!" She threatened. I sigh, and took the money.

"It takes ten minutes to get to the store." I complained.

"Run then! I hope you die along the way!" She yelled into my face and slapped me yet another time.

I took off running up the street in the freezing cold. Don't worry, You won't have to deal with me any longer.

**Flashback over:**

It's been two months since i ran away. I roam these busy streets everyday to find food and shelter.

If anyone like the police find me, I could be sent back to the orphanage so when they walk by,

I catch up with a random stranger and pretend to be their child.

I've been sleeping in places like the park, or in a twenty four hour restaurant where no one can find me.

Right now, I'm walking to get something to eat. I found five dollars on a bench, guess it's a gift from god, or some kid had incredibly bad luck.

I made my way to a store and went inside. I grabbed a small coffee, some chips and skittles. The guy gave me two dollars back, I think.

I'll save that for later, I grabbed the bag containing the purchased items and walked out.

"Excuse me Sir, what time is it?" I asked the older man standing by the bus stop.

"5:30, Young lady." He told me, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." I thanked and sat on the bench next to where he stood.

I popped open my drink and chips and ate. I haven't ate in a week.

I used to eat only once a week when i was in the orphanage and when i do, it's only like a single cookie or something.

Now I barely eat at all, I'm very skinny and people wonder why my clothes are so big on me.

"Young lady, you're far too young to be by yourself in a town like South Park. You can get hurt." The old man explained.

"Yes sir, I know, but I will be fine. Where is the CD store located?" I asked while eating my chips.

"On the other side of town where i'm headed. I can take you if you'd like." He generously stated. I nodded an okay.

"Please do." I declared. Next thing you know the bus stopped right in front of us.

"Come on, sweetheart." He chuckled as we climbed aboard the bus.

The ride was quiet and pretty long. It was starting to get day which made me happy because i can see the city better now.

Once the bus stopped, I got excited. I never have been on this side of town, so this is all new for me.

"Here we are, Sweetheart. This is the CD store, best in South Park." He explained, as my eyes widen in awe.


End file.
